


Big Bad Billy Hargrove

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, So Much Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, i meant to write a longer version of this, maybe i will later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "Haven't you heard, I'm the big bad wolf?" Little Red Riding HoodSteve is Little Red Riding Hood. Billy is the Big Bad Wolf....that's it. That's all I've got.





	Big Bad Billy Hargrove

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve was lost. Which was ridiculous since he’d lived in Hawkins his whole life and he and his friends used to sneak off to the woods to party. But, here he was, standing in the middle of the woods and he had completely forgotten the path to his grandmother’s house. 

Pulling his red hoodie tighter around him, Steve took a breath. Okay, Nana lived like a mile away from him. It was usually a nice walk, especially on a day like today, when the sun was high. But ever since the Upside Down, he’d been wary to be out in the woods. Must have psyched himself out. Taken a wrong turn or something. 

“Well, well, well…If it isn’t King Steve.”

Steve froze. He’d know that voice anywhere.  _Billy_. He turned around and sure enough Billy was leaning against a tree, tongue between his teeth as he gave Steve a slow up down. 

That wasn’t anything new. For weeks now, Billy had been eyeing Steve up; on the court, in he halls…in the showers. While slightly unnerving, the attention wasn’t exactly unwelcome. 

“What are you doing out here?” Steve asked. 

“Could as you the same thing,” Billy said with a shrug. 

Steve wasn’t sure if he should tell Billy the truth. He was pretty sure Billy would laugh at him, call him a pussy for getting lost in the woods, and for getting scared. It was broad daylight. It’s not like it was as scary as it was at night time. 

“I’m lost,” Steve blurted. 

Billy blinked at him in surprise.  _Harrington, lost in the woods_? He smirked, licking his lips and stalking toward Steve, walking the other boy backwards until his back was pressed against a tree. He leaned in close, one arm above Harrington’s head. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, blushing prettily under Billy’s gaze. 

“Lost in the woods. Guess that makes you, Little Red Riding Hood,” Billy drawled, fingers playing with the zipper of Steve’s hoodie, dragging it down enough to expose the long pale column of his neck, dotted with moles that Billy couldn’t resist dragging his tongue across. 

“W-what does that m-make you?” Steve gasped. 

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Billy asked, mouthing barely brushing Steve’s. “I’m the big bad wolf.”


End file.
